What Bubbles saw
by slashblack89
Summary: Bubbles accidently stumbles upon something that the professor is doing and she gets involved. Warning: story contains sex. if you are one of those stuck up assholes that don't like sex and get butthurt over reading such material do not, I repeat, DO NOT READ. you've been warned.


For the record: I do not own powerpuff girls. This is just a story I made using the characters. I'm not gonna bullshit, it contains sex so if you are offended by it please don't read any further. Call me jerk, asshole, and pervert, whatever. I don't give a shit. You have been warned that this story contains sex so don't bitch about what a bad writer I am after you read this. If you are an open minded reader and don't mind a naughty story then please continue. If you're one of those serious assholes who take everything to the heart then please do not read. Anyways enjoy.

**What Bubbles Saw**

It was a hot summer day in Townsville. The streets were filled with sweaty people and traffic. Anybody in their right mind would've been at the beach or out getting wet. Professor Utonium decided to take blossom, bubbles, and buttercup to the beach. The professor wore a collar shirt and shorts. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup wore shiny bikinis of their color.

Professor Utonium laid across a blanket he propped up an umbrella over himself and laid back and read the newspaper that he brought with him. He would stop reading every now and then to look over at the girls. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were soon splashing around in the water. He sat up and took a better look.

"This one is for you Blossom" Bubbles said as she tossed a bunch of water at blossom.

Blossom dodged the water attack. The water splashed on Buttercup. She smiled at Bubbles.

"I'm going to get you for that Bubbles" Buttercup said.

Buttercup then began tossing a bunch of water towards Bubbles. The water splashed on Bubbles but some got on Blossom as well. Blossom smiled and laughed. The 3 girls continued to play in the water. The professor's eyes were glued to the girls. He couldn't believe how sexy they looked getting wet. Their hair was sleek and shimmering, Water ran down their latex-like bathing suits, and the water on their bodies really brought out the sexiness. His dick began to get hard.

"Gotdamn it" the professor thought to himself "I can't let my girls see me like this."

The Professor tried to hide his erection, as any man knows can be hard to do sometimes. However, He didn't do a very good job because Bubbles looked over at him. She saw the professor fidgeting and flew over to him to check on him. As she approached him the professor seen her coming and tossed his newspaper over his erection.

"Professor are you ok?" Bubbles asked "I saw you fidgeting and…."

"I'm fine honey" The professor answered "you can go back and play now"

Bubbles seen the bulge in the newspaper and got curious.

"Professor what is that?" Bubbles asked pointing to the bulge.

"N-n-nothing." The professor stammered "go play Bubbles".

Bubbles flew back toward her sisters. She looked back at the professor who now had his back turned from the girl's view. She continued to play but the strange behavior of the professor never left her mind. That night after putting the girls to bed the professor snuck to his lab where he turned his computer on. He still had a lot of things on his mind as well and needed a good release. Professor Utonium went on to a porn website. He scrolled through the long list of videos and found one titled "bad Cindy". He turned it on and began to watch it.

A woman with red hair and a fair body shape appeared on the screen. She was Latin. Cindy began touching herself. The professor pulled his cock and began stroking it as he watched the video. Cindy fingered her pussy.

"That's right Cindy you naughty bitch" Professor said to himself "naughty fucking bitch"

The professor continued to stroke himself. Meanwhile Bubbles woke up. She wanted a glass of water so she crawled out of bed and flew quietly down stairs. On the way to the kitchen Bubbles noticed that the door to the professor's lab was open. She thought that was weird. It was really late and he was usually sleep by now. Bubbles decided to investigate. She snuck into the lab and went downstairs. She stumbled on the professor but didn't see anything except his back toward the computer. Bubbles crept behind him. She held her arm to her mouth as she looked at the video The Professor was watching.

Cindy was sucking on one of her own breast and had a toy in herself. The professor smiled and cheered for Cindy.

"You bad bitch" the Professor said "if I was there I'd fuck you good"

Bubbles was curious. She didn't know what "fuck" meant. She flew a little higher and seen The Professor stroking his dick. She was shocked. Bubbles had never seen The Professor like this but she was getting turned on and began to feel a tingle in her crotch area. She began to rub herself. Still not knowing that he was being watched, The Professor continued to jack himself off. Bubbles rubbed herself faster and harder. She breathed harder and arched her back as she hovered over the professor.

The professor was close to exploding.

"FUCK I'm cummmmmmmmmming" he said

The professor slightly leaned his head back. Bubbles was also close to Cumming. The 2 came at almost the same time. The Professor grunted as cum shot out of his dick. Bubbles moaned and slightly screamed. She then covered her mouth, knowing she made a mistake.

Have you ever had that feeling where you got caught doing something you wasn't supposed to be doing and you stumble around trying to cover up whatever it is that you did? That's how The Professor felt right about now. He fell out of his chair trying to hide himself from Bubbles. She also pulled her pajamas down over her private

"B-B-B-Bubbles what are you doing here?" Professor asked as he stumbled to hide his penis "I-I-I thought you were sleep".

"I'm sorry" Bubbles said "I was getting a drink of water and seen your lab door open. I didn't mean to interrupt what you were doing."

"It's ok honey" The professor said.

He calmed down and began thinking. The professor knew that bubbles seen something. He just wanted her to keep quiet about it.

"Well what did you see?" The Professor asked.

"Well…." Bubbles started "I seen you rubbing stroking yourself and it got me kind of excited so I…touched myself".

The professor's smiled slightly

"Oh you did?" The professor asked sarcastically "will you show me how you did that?"

"Did what?" Bubbles asked curiously

"Show me how you played with yourself" The Professor asked "I would really like to see"

Bubbles was at a standstill. She didn't wanna disobey the professor but then again she didn't wanna do something so weird. She decided to show the professor. Bubbles lifted her blue pajamas and began to rub herself. She closed her eyes and began breathing hard as she rubbed herself. The Professor watched. His dick began to get hard again.

"Here let me help you with that" The Professor said as he began rubbing Bubbles's crotch. She gasped and looked up at him as he rubbed her.

"Professor it feels…..so good. Mmmmmm yeah" Bubbles said as she closed her eyes.

The professor continued to rub Bubbles. Bubbles moaned and squirmed. He then placed his face down by her crotch and started licking.

"Oh Professor….what are you doing" Bubbles asked "it feels so good"

"I'm just tasting you sweetheart" The Professor said as he licked Bubbles.

The professor made Bubbles cum in no time. She breathed hard. He smiled at her.

Bubbles was nervous. She wanted to help rub the professor as well.

"Professor I was wondering…"

The Professor was a little hesitant but he knew Bubbles has already seen his Penis so he pulled it out. Bubbles smiled. She grabbed his penis and began stroking.

"That's it honey" The professor said "just like that"

Bubbles continued to stroke the Professor's Penis. For a beginner she was doing exceptionally well and the professor was enjoying himself.

"Yes yes yes keep fucking going honey" The Professor said. Bubbles kept stroking and stroking and stroking. Finally cum shot out of his dick. It got all over Bubbles.

"What is this professor" Bubbles asked.

"It's cum." The professor answered

Bubbles looked at it on her hands. She dabbed her tongue into it. It had a weird but sweet taste. Bubbles ate it all and smiled

"Honey I need you to keep this hush hush" The Professor said "this has to be our secret".

"It will professor" Bubbles said "I'm curious about something though"

"What is it?" The professor asked.

"What does fuck mean?" Bubbles asked "I heard you say it"

The professor told Bubbles what it meant. Bubbles was shocked but quickly calmed down and smiled. She gave the professor a kiss on the cheek. The Professor smiled

The professor walked Bubbles to get her water. He then helped her back to bed.

The next day Bubbles woke up in good spirits. She was really happy and didn't hesitate to show it. She came down to breakfast. Buttercup was at the table already eating a bowl of cereal. Bubbles happily poured a bowl for herself and added milk. Buttercup grew suspicious of her happiness.

"What are you so happy about Bubbles?" Buttercup asked

"n-n-nothing" Bubbles answered "I just had a good sleep is all"

Buttercup wasn't buying it. She knew something was up. One way or another she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Later on that day at School during arts and crafts, bubbles was drawing a picture of a flower. Blossom was drawing a picture a picture as well and really needed to use the blue crayon. The blue crayon happened to be by bubbles at that moment.

"Bubbles will you pass the blue crayon?" Blossom asked "I really need it"

"Sure my beautiful sister" Bubbles answered happily passing the crayon to Blossom. Blossom thought it was weird that Bubbles seemed so happy.

"You feeling ok Bubbles?" Blossom asked with a strange look on her face.

"I'm fine" Bubbles answered nervously "why do you ask?"

"So it's not just who thinks something is wrong" Buttercup said "blossom thinks the same thing"

Bubbles had to deny something quick or her sisters would find something out.

"There's nothing wrong girls" Bubbles said "I'm fine"

Blossom and Buttercup weren't convinced. They were going to get bubbles to tell them one way or another. At recess Bubbles decided to play with octy. Blossom and Buttercup approached her. They had a few plans to get Bubbles to talk.

"Hi Bubbles" Buttercup greeted wisely "playing nice?"

"Yeah I am" Bubbles said.

Blossom looked at Buttercup and looked back down at Bubbles

"Um….Bubbles you know you can tell us anything right?" Blossom asked as she tried to pry deeper and deeper into the situation.

"Of course" Bubbles said.

"So why don't you tell us what has you so happy today" Buttercup demanded.

"Nothing. I'm fine girls" Bubbles answered.

Fed up with the bullshit, Buttercup snatched octy out of Bubble's hands. Blossom then pinned Bubbles down.

"Last chance Bubbles" Blossom said "tell us what's going on or lose octy."

Bubbles's eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to tell what happened but she also didn't wanna lose octy. Finally realizing that she was backed into a corner and confessed.

"Ok ok" Bubbles said "I'll tell you"

Bubbles began to explain everything. She told how she and The Professor masturbated, touched each other, and how she ate his cum.

"So that's why you been acting all happy lately" Blossom said.

"Yeah" Bubbles said shyly as she traced the ground with her foot.

"This is bullshit" Buttercup said angrily "I want my Pussy licked too"

"Will he fuck us?" Blossom asked.

"Maybe he'll do it but you girls can't tell the professor" Bubbles said "it'll hurt his feelings."

"We won't tell" Blossom said.

The girls began to devise a plan. The professor was in for a hell of a night. That very night after tucking the girls in, the Professor was in his lab watching another "Bad Cindy" video. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup weren't sleep. They creped out their room and down the stairs to the lab. The Professor forgot to shut the door again. All 3 of them stumbled on to the Professor watching "Bad Cindy" and chocking his chicken. Blossom and Buttercup were flabbergasted. Bad Cindy was getting fucked by another Latin man.

The Professor decided to turn around and see if someone was watching and he happened to see his girls watching them. He rushed to cover himself up.

"Blossom and Buttercup?" he said slightly angered "Bubbles you told them didn't you?"

Bubbles was stuck. She knew what she did but Blossom spoke up and lied for her.

"Bubbles didn't tell us anything" Blossom stated "we we're worried and decided to come check on you."

"Yeah" Buttercup added "what are you doing?"

"Well I guess I can't keep it all a secret" The Professor said as he glanced at Bubbles.

He explained everything to Blossom and Buttercup about what he and Bubbles did, Most of what they already knew.

Buttercup was mad

"I want my Pussy licked too" she said.

"Settle down honey." The professor said "lift your pajamas"

Buttercup did as she was told. The professor held her over his face and began to lick her pussy.

"It feels good. Reeeeaaaalllly good" Buttercup said as she blushed and moaned

Blossom and Bubbles played with the Professor's dick. They took turns licking and sucking on it. They weren't experienced but they were good enough to make the Professor shift around in his chair. The tingly sensation was getting the best of him. The Professor wanted to take it to the next level. He let Blossom get over him. She eased his Penis into her butt. It was big and deep but she took it.

"It's….so…..big" Blossom said as she eased herself all the way down to the balls.

While Blossom was fucking the professor, he was busy eating Bubbles out again. Bubbles and Buttercup kissed as this was going on. Blossom was bouncing on the professor's dick. She held her mouth open and moaned in pleasure as she rode.

"Hey Blossom let me get a try" Buttercup demanded.

"Say please." Blossom said as she grinded her ass into the professor.

Buttercup folded her arms and looked up in anger

"May I please get a turn on the Professor" she asked.

"Certainly" Blossom answered.

Blossom got off and cleaned the Professor off by sucking his dick. Buttercup then sat and eased his dick into her ass. The Professor then began eating Blossom out. Bubbles waited patiently. She watched her sisters get fucked and licked. Buttercup was working herself on the Professor. She gasped as she felt him fill her asshole up. It hurt badly but she soon got used to the pain. That's when she called Bubbles over and began licking her as she rode the professor's dick. Blossom enjoyed getting ate out

"I never knew being this bad felt so well" Blossom said as she held her mouth open and drooled in pleasure as The Professor ate her out. Down below Buttercup was bouncing really fast on The Professor's dick. She ate Bubbles deeper. Bubbles screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck Ah!" Bubbles moaned.

Buttercup also moaned.

"This dick feels so good." she cried "oh god fuck me"

The Professor put his hands around Buttercup and slammed her down on his dick. He fucked her hard for 5 minutes straight. Buttercup screamed as well.

"Take it you tough little bitch" The professor said as he helped her bounce on him.

Buttercup jumped up. She came really hard. Buttercup then cleaned the Professor's cock. Bubbles then decided to get on the Professor's dick. She eased herself down on it. It was sore.

"It hurts" Bubbles said

"Stop being a baby" Buttercup snapped "it'll begin to feel good after a while"

Bubbles listened to her sister. She sat all the way on the Professor's dick. It still was sore to her but she was soon filled to the balls and the pain went away and replaced itself with pleasure. Bubbles gasped as she began to really ride it. The professor switched head jobs. He went back to eating Buttercup out and Blossom kissed Bubbles as she rode the Professor.

"It feels so good." Bubbles said "I'm about to explode"

"Let it all out" Blossom said as she began to rub her Pussy.

Bubbles moaned and screamed as cum shoot hard out of her vagina. Blossom rubbed herself faster and faster. She came hard. Her juices squirted all over the place. She bounced faster and faster. The professor felt himself about to cum. He told Bubbles who then jumped off of him. He stood over the girls and began jacking himself off. The girls held their mouths open as the professor shot hot jizz all over them. Bubbles began eating it. Blossom and Buttercup tried some as well.

"Damn I love you girls" The professor said "remember this is our secret"

"We love you too" Blossom said

"Yeah" Buttercup said "that was awesome"

"And we won't tell anyone" Bubbles said.

The four had a group hug. After that night their family bond became stronger then ever. Will they do it again? Who knows? That's for another story.

THE END


End file.
